


Glitter

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Stiles should have known better. But really, if it's anyone's fault, it's Derek's for not stopping him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Kudos: 52





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: glitter.

“This may have been a mistake,” Stiles said.

“You think,” Derek somehow managed to convey a frowny face through voice alone.

“Hey, I don’t remember hearing any disagreement when we were buying supplies,” Stiles groused. “In fact, all I remember is a certain judgy someone critiquing my color choices.”

“You wanted to use red and green,” Derek growled as he opened a new bottle of glue. They had already used up three. Stiles still couldn’t figure out how that had happened.

“What’s wrong with that?” Stiles demanded. “If it’s good enough for Christmas, it’s good enough for me.”

“That’s precisely why you shouldn’t use those colors,” Derek threw his hands up and stomped away from the table. “It’s not Christmas, so using colors associated with Christmas is tasteless and unoriginal.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe this is the hill you choose to die on,” Stiles flailed a hand at the unfinished project before him. “The color of glitter appropriate to use on a welcome home sign.”

“What’s the point if you’re not going to make it look good?” Derek growled.

“It’s a glittery welcome home sign for a bunch of college students, it’s supposed to be tacky!” Stiles flailed again, and one stray hand knocked into a tub of garish pink glitter. He lunged for it but was too slow. He watched in horror as it skittered off the table and practically exploded on the carpeted floor.

Everything froze for one long second. A low growl came from way too close, and Stiles took off without bothering to look behind him.

He didn’t make it far.

Derek managed to grab him and spin him around in one smooth move. His back met the wall with much less force than he probably deserved. He laughed once he got a good look at Derek’s face. There was purple glitter in his eyebrows.

“Stiles,” Derek growled. “There is going to be glitter in here forever now.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Stiles said, still laughing. “Would a blow job make you feel better about it?”

“No,” Derek groused. Then he huffed out a little laugh of his own. “Doesn’t mean I’d turn one down.”

Stiles smiled as Derek kissed him.


End file.
